1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pointing device, and more particularly, it relates to a pointing device cooperating with a microphone to determine a moving direction of an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because a graphical user interface (GUI) is an important part of all the operation systems (OS), a pointing device (e.g. mouse) for controlling a cursor has also become an essential equipment of an electronic device.
The most common pointing device is a mouse electronically connecting to an electronic device with a wired or wireless connection. The mouse utilizes a trackball or an infrared radiation to detect the movement itself. The mouse outputs a direction signal to the electronic device, such that the electronic device can control the cursor on the screen to move according to the direction signal. When the control button of the mouse is pressed, the mouse can also output an executing instruction to the electronic device.
The mouse is an independent device, so it is not suitable for a portable electronic device. Therefore, in the respect of controlling the cursor, most notebooks utilize touch pads, and most game consoles utilize multi-direction keys instead of the mouse. In order to satisfy different kinds of requirements, companies have been developing many kinds of pointing devices.
The main function of a microphone is to receive a sound which means to convert the sound into a sound wave signal. Many techniques are provided to solve some sound-receiving problems, such as sound feedback, wind shear, noise, gain, and problems of the like, such that the techniques in microphones are considered mature. Currently, a microphone is an essential component of a communication device, and it converts sounds into different sound wave signals. Therefore, communication devices can process data converted from sound wave signals. For example, communication devices transmit the sounds of a caller to the receiver.